We are ¡¿what!
by ryouko-chan-148
Summary: ¡Alguien está embarazado! ¿Pero como… los dos a la vez? ¿Es cierto que una descarga radioactiva puede meterte un crío en la panza y hacer que el padre sea la persona que más detestas? Según Gilbert y Hungría, sí. Inglaterra/Argentina


**Pairing:** Inglaterra/Argentina

**Summary:** ¡Alguien está embarazado! ¿Pero como… los dos a la vez? ¿Es cierto que una descarga radioactiva puede meterte un crío en la panza y hacer que el padre sea la persona que más detestas? Según Gilbert y Hungría, sí.

**N/A:**Fumé de la buena para escribir esto. No es mi primer fic del LatinHetalia, pero si la primera vez que publico uno, así que me atengo a las consecuencias.

* * *

><p>Hungría dejó salir un suspiro y metió la mano en la bolsita de plástico negra que sostenía el prusiano. Revolvió varias veces, hasta que sus dedos tomaron uno de los papelitos abollados, uno de los más de cien que había allí. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se reclinó sobre el respaldar de su silla giratoria, mirando al germano con una sonrisa cómplice.<p>

-¿Eli, no lo vas a abrir?

-Hazme tú ese favor. Prefiero escucharlo que verlo.

A decir verdad, el no tenía demasiadas ganas de participar en el nuevo y macabro juego de su amiga. Pero al menos, aliándose con ella y apoyándola quedaba anulada la posibilidad de ser uno de los ciento cincuenta nombres que estaban escritos en los papelillos de esa bolsa. Que bien sabía él que el cerebro de la chica no albergaba ideas demasiado sanas. Por eso había accedido a ceder dos horas de su tiempo de trabajo para teclear los nombres de cada país en la computadora de su jefa, imprimir las hojas y luego recortar cuidadosamente cada nombre en un rectángulo perfecto.

Asintió y desdobló la pequeña hojita. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia y levantó la vista, para sonreírle a la húngara.

-Esto es casi como un regalo de cumpleaños…

-¡Gilbert habla! ¿Quien salió?

-Inglaterra, mi querida.

El chillido de la castaña hizo que, interiormente, el prusiano se sintiera aliviado. Sabía cuanto hubiera deseado Hungría que fuera él la primera víctima. Pero lamentablemente para ella, y afortunadamente para él, la única persona que podía apoyarla en cualquier cosa y proporcionarle los materiales que necesitase era, precisamente, Prusia.

De todos modos, por la cara de la chica, Gilbert se sentía alegre de poder mirar todo desde afuera. Por nada del mundo querría estar en el lugar del británico.

-¡Es perfecto! ¡Sí, es perfecto!

-Me imagino… todas las chicas de la planta dicen lo mismo de él.

En realidad, las pocas chicas que trabajaban en las instalaciones hablaban maravillas del aspecto físico del grupito que se ocupaban del área de radioactividad. Pero generalmente los que se llevaban los mejores halagos eran, además del inglés, el italiano, el español y el estadounidense, aunque claro, los dos últimos no solían darse cuenta de que las mujeres vivían mirándolos.

-Pues ya no lo seguirán diciendo. Anda, te toca. Saca otro papel – ordenó Hungría mientras le extendía la bolsa abierta.

-¿Otro más? ¿No te basta con torturar a uno solo?

-¿No te parece justo asignarle un compañero para su desgracia? Anda, saca otro.

Prusia largó una carcajada y metió la mano en la bolsita. Sí, se sentía muy feliz de no figurar en esos papeles. Y se caratuló de idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que cualquier plan de su amiga siempre estaría referido a unir de la manera más ridícula a dos pobres países, obviamente, de sexo masculino.

-Mujer, esto sí que no te lo esperabas – canturreó mientras arrojaba a la cara de la chica el plieguecito, una vez que hubo visto el nombre escrito en él – creo que te va a resultar muy difícil unir a estos dos.

-Desconozco la palabra imposible, y ya deberías saberlo a estas alturas, Gilbert. Creo que mientras más se resistan, más divertido va a ser, ¿no te parece?

-¿Porqué mejor no lo miras de una vez?

Hungría recogió el papel del suelo y lo contempló, recorriendo con una mirada ávida cada una de las nueve letras que formaban el nombre de aquella nación. Solo para asegurarse de que por esa vez la suerte y el azar le habían regalado una pareja que desde hacía años se moría por ver.

-¿Y?

-¡Excelente… es excelente! ¡Gilbert eres un maldito genio! – gritó tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y atrayéndolo hacia su rostro – y lo mejor es que tú me vas a resultar más útil de lo que pensé.

Hacía bastante que había dejado de ver a su mejor amiga como a algo más que una amiga, pero cuando la húngara hacía ese tipo de cosas le costaba un poco recordar que se había prometido no mirarla más como a una mujer. Claro que ella solamente lo hacía de pura impulsiva que era, y por esa razón los escasos milímetros que los separaban se convirtieron en varios centímetros.

-Perdón – murmuró Hungría sonriendo – lo había olvidado. Pero… hablaba en serio cuando dije que me ibas a servir más de lo que pensé.

-¿Yo? Soy solamente el encargado administrativo y quien maneja las estadísticas y documentos de la planta. ¿Qué puedo hacer además de falsificar datos?

-Eso, tonto. Falsificar datos.

-Por dios, no me metas en problemas de nuevo…

-No lo haré. ¡Y deja de histeriquear, que te vas a reventar de la risa con esto tanto como yo!

-Si supiera lo que tienes en mente probablemente sonreiría más. No voy a poner en riesgo mi puesto de trabajo.

-¿Olvidas que yo soy tu jefa, idiota? Nadie, excepto yo, puede despedirte. Y eso no sucederá. Así que anda, tenemos trabajo que hacer y mucho.

Prusia recuperó su sonrisa socarrona y se levantó de la silla. Rodeó el escritorio de su patrona y le extendió la mano, en un gesto fingido de caballerosidad.

-¿vamos, _meine dame_?

oOoOoOo

El trabajo en el sector de radioactividad no era demasiado complicado. ¿Qué era lo malo? ¿Un laboratorio inmenso, trabajar con trajes gigantes e incómodos, andar transportando material con un cuidado desmedido, sabiendo que un inocente accidente o descuido podía causar una tragedia? No, claro que no, era el mejor trabajo que podían elegir.

Pero lo bueno era que las riñas no estaban prohibidas y a diario podía verse una discusión que solía llegar a los golpes. Y eso hacía que el día fuera más ameno.

Y claro, los treinta minutos de descanso cada tres horas, la merienda y el almuerzo y las lindas chicas del sector de bromatología que les sonreían desde el otro ventanal.

-¿Lovi, cuanto falta para la hora del almuerzo?

-Veinticinco minutos.

España siempre estaba sonriente. Era uno de los pocos a quienes el trabajo no les afectaba en absoluto, o al menos eso aparentaba. Él formaba, junto a Estados Unidos, Argentina, Brasil, Dinamarca y Polonia, el grupo que generalmente siempre estaba de buen humor. Salvo las pequeñas rencillas entre los dos sudamericanos, y los sarcasmos del nórdico, las cosas siempre funcionaban bien entre ellos. Y después, estaban los que solían quejarse bastante seguido y se hallaban bastante irritables la mayor parte del tiempo, como Inglaterra, Lovino y Noruega, aunque tenían sus momentos de buen humor a veces. Chile solía a veces incluirse entre ellos cuando no tenía un buen día, y cuando Martín lo sacaba de las casillas.

Y el resto, entendiéndose por el resto el grupo de Rusia, Alemania y Escocia, fluctuaban entre ambos conjuntos.

Y esos eran los trece operarios que trabajaban en la parte más aislada de la planta.

-Antonio, es la quinta vez en cinco minutos que le preguntas lo mismo. Ya me estas cansando – murmuró el inglés, llevando una gradilla de tubos de ensayo a la heladera.

-Y si no te lo preguntó a vos, maricón… ¿de qué te calentás?

Ludwig resopló y tomó el micrófono que comunicaba con el otro lado del cristal.

-Por favor, las peleas para después. Están trabajando con ácidos, recuerden eso.

Había sido una mala idea dejarlos a esos dos del otro lado del vidrio. Aunque Rusia, Lovino y Alfred los acompañaran, ninguno de esos tres era capaz de detener una pelea entre sudamericano y europeo.

-A quien le dijiste maricón, you scabby?

-A vos, no veo otro marica por acá. ¿Vos ves uno, Iván?

El ruso sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente, haciendo que Alfred se acercara para meterse también en la conversación. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Lovino los interrumpió.

-Pezzi di merda, ¿porque no se ponen a trabajar de una vez?

Lovino era quien solía poner orden en ausencia de Alemania, pero no precisamente por su autoridad, sino por la lluvia de insultos que podía llegar a decir en pocos segundos. Y además, siempre tenía razón. Así que después de pronunciar esas palabras, Alfred volvió a su trabajo en silencio, haciéndole muecas raras al ruso y el italiano tuvo que golpear el piso con el pie para volver a establecer una insignificante armonía, si era posible.

-Iván, sos de los míos. Te banco a muerte – susurró Martín mientras pasaba por su lado cargando una cuba de agua llena de objetos para descartar. Claro que estaba dirigido también hacia Arthur. Y el anglosajón no podía quedarse callado.

-Imbécil.

-Puto.

-Pero tengo tus islas.

Desde el otro lado, Antonio tomó el micrófono para intentar contener al argentino, que estaba a punto de mandar los residuos al demonio y tirarse encima del argentino.

-Martín, tranquilo. Es lo único que tiene, deberías tenerle lástima.

¿Lástima? Antonio debería buscar bien en el diccionario esa palabra antes de utilizarla. Cada vez que se metía con uno, saltaba el otro a su defensa y viceversa, de tal modo que el meterse con Argentina era meterse con España, y… viceversa. Por esa razón prefería atacarlos en solitario. Por suerte, tenía al chileno de su lado, eso era más que bueno. Pero a lo importante: parecía que el morenito olvidaba que las islas Malvinas no era exactamente _lo único que tenía_. Y que mejor que refrescarle la memoria.

-Y tengo Gibraltar, ¿recuerdas?

Inglaterra sonrió y los miró a ambos, sosteniendo un tubo con ácido en la mano y amenazando con lanzárselo a la cara ante cualquier intento de ataque. Pero obviamente, a ninguno de los dos le importó eso y en cuestión de segundos lo tuvo al otro rubio tomándolo del cuello, mientras la alarma sonaba de fondo ya que España había roto el vidrio que los separaba de un puñetazo.

-¿Son tarados? – gritó el italiano – yo no quiero morir como un perro en este lugar. Me largo.

-Hay momentos para ser héroe, y este no es uno de ellos. Te acompaño – dijo Alfred, saltando el charco de agua contaminada que había derramado Martín.

-¡Hey, argentino de mierda, termínala! ¡Por tus weonadas nos vas a matar a todos!

-¡Antonio, abre la maldita puerta! ¡Y sácale el micrófono a ese enano, que está haciendo que el otro idiota se ponga más cabreado!

-¿Quién es el enano, fleto?

-¡No sé como se abre esta cosa! ¿Qué botón aprieto?

-Años trabajando acá y el imbécil no sabe abrir una maldita puerta… ¡típico español! – gritó Arthur zafándose por unos segundos del agarre del argentino – ¡y por supuesto, todas sus colonias son igual de inútiles!

Chile se giró y le clavó sus negros ojos en las pupilas del inglés.

-No iba para ti, Manuel – se corrigió.

-Prueba con el de color rosita – dijo Polonia acercándose al español, que, desesperado, buscaba el manual de instrucciones de la máquina de comandos.

-Vale, lo que digas. No me imaginaba que supieras manejar esta cosa…

-Claro que no, yo solo uso los microscopios. Pero el rosa es un lindo color, ¿no?

España se quedó de una pieza mirando como luego de apretar el botón sugerido por el polaco aparecía un letrero gigante en la pantalla que rezaba "PROTECTION MODE ENABLED" y una persiana gruesa y metálica cubría el vidrio y la puerta.

-¡Dios mío, he condenado a muerte a mi Lovi y a mi Martincito!

-Antonio, no es nada personal, pero… si el fleto de Martín se muere creo que voy a declararte la guerra – susurró Manuel para que solamente España lo escuchara.

-_E você vai aproveitar esta oportunidade para se juntar com a Inglaterra, não?_... – Luciano se quitó los guantes y apretó un par de botones, que no tuvieron efecto alguno.

-¡No es cierto! Pero a ti te re-convendría eso ¿no?

-¡Loco, no sean pelotudos y desactiven el micrófono antes de hablar! – gritó Martín desde el interior de la cabina.

-¡Callate, aweonado!

-¡_Manuel, você está vermelha!_

-Conchesu…

-¡El ácido! ¡Se está evaporando! ¡Antonio abre la maldita compuerta!

Alfred dio unas cuantas patadas contra el portón, sin éxito. El aire se estaba tornando un poco espeso y le estaba haciendo enrojecer los ojos tras los lentes. Todo por no ponerse la escafandra de protección como debía. Detrás de él, Ivan intentaba encontrar la manera de impedir que el agua contaminada derramada por Argentina y los frascos de ácido arrojados por Arthur se juntaran y provocaran una reacción peor. Y Lovino solo gritaba e insultaba.

-Martín, si me sueltas, podemos ayudarlos y salir de acá. ¿O prefieres morirte a mi lado? – Inglaterra habló mientras rodaba en el suelo con ex–Virreinato del Río de la Plata, intentando que no hiciera demasiada presión en su cuello.

-¡Antonio, sal de ahí, es Ludwig quien sabe manejar esa botonera…! Y el agua se esta mezclando con el ácido y va a mojar los tanques de plutonio… ¡esto va a explotar!

-¡Alemania se fue al baño! ¡Y nadie más sabe manejar esta mierda!

-¡Vamos a morir!

Martín soltó al inglés y se levantó del suelo, mirando el humo verdoso que comenzaba a salir del depósito de material radioactivo. Detrás de él, Inglaterra se puso de pié también, frotándose la garganta y sacudiendose la ropa.

-¿Qué dijo ese idiota?

-Que Ludwig se fue a mear y nos vamos a cagar muriendo acá de una explosión – contestó el rubio sudamericano con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y estás tan tranquilo?

-Y… vos también te vas a morir, eso es bueno.

Del otro lado, Ludwig entraba y se agarraba la cabeza al ver el desastre que había ocurrido en su ausencia. Recordaba haberles dicho que no pelearan, pero al parecer sus palabras habían caído en saco roto. Sacó al afligido español de un empujón, les pidió silencio al brasileño y al chileno y se dedicó a activar el extractor de emergencia y a abrir las compuertas. Pero cuando se disponía a presionar el último botón, una explosión estruendosa hizo temblar las paredes y accionar nuevamente el sistema de alarmas. Un humo negro comenzó a salir desde las grietas del vidrio que España había roto en su ataque de furia y cuando la persiana de hierro se levantó por completo, los ocho operarios que habían quedado fuera de la cabina pudieron ver como el resto de sus compañeros estaban esparcidos por todo suelo.

-¿E-están muertos? – susurró el chileno, casi al borde de las lágrimas. El brasileño lo abrazó, sin dejar de contemplar al argentino caído entre un montón de tarros metálicos.

España prácticamente estaba blanco, pegado contra la pared opuesta y sin dejar de murmurar que él tenía toda la culpa.

-No sabemos. Den, llama a Francia, que traiga varias camillas – ordenó Alemania. El nórdico asintió y salió corriendo, seguido por Noruega, que no estaba muy interesado en formar parte de aquella escena.

Escocia se acercó hasta la puerta de entrada a la zona del accidente e intentó abrirla, pero el germano lo detuvo.

-Es peligroso.

-Mi hermano está ahí dentro… ¿y acaso tú no habías activado el extractor? ¿Cómo pudo suceder esa explosión?

-No sé. No debería haber pasado… no lo entiendo.

Nadie entendía nada. Que una cubeta de agua sucia mezclada con ácidos concentrados desatara una detonación así… era extraño. Y aunque Rusia hubiese gritado que el charco se dirigía al depósito de plutonio, todos sabían que la mayoría del material radiactivo había sido cambiado de lugar hacía varios días.

Cuando llegaron las camillas, les obligaron a que abandonaran el lugar. El pronóstico de Francia, un par de horas después, dio como resultado que todos estaban fuera de peligro y que solamente habían sufrido unos golpes, pero que aún así permanecerían en observación hasta la noche. Se quedaron aguardando hasta la medianoche, tomando café y alguna que otra vianda mientras aguardaban el alta de sus compañeros, hablando animadamente y esperando, obviamente, no ser despedidos.

oOoOoOo

Cuando la puerta del laboratorio médico de Francis se abrió, todos se acomodaron en sus sillas para ver mejor la identidad del primer "fuera de todo peligro". Y dicha persona era Estados Unidos.

-¡Alfred!

-El mundo aún necesita héroes, ¿ah?

Y Chile trató de no reírse recordando cómo el americano había intentado huir de la cabina dejando atrás a todos, incluso, a su amado Inglaterra.

-Por supuesto. ¿Y el resto? ¿Están bien?

Los abrazos no se hacen esperar mientras el norteamericano les cuenta que los demás están perfectamente bien y que solo los están demorando para sacarles una muestra de sangre.

-¿Nos tienen hasta la medianoche aquí solo para una muestra de sangre? Que birria… - Escocia sacó un cigarrillo y se puso a fumar, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chileno. Generalmente, los hermanos suelen tener los mismos gustos.

-Al menos todo salió bien, a excepción de los destrozos en la cabina. Dudo que Hungría nos despida – dijo alegremente Polonia, cruzándose de brazos.

Después de Alfred, apareció por la puerta Lovino, con una mano vendada y un apósito pequeño en la frente, haciendo una mueca de disgusto cuando España prácticamente se le tiró encima. Luego, Martín, sonriente como siempre y casi compitiendo con Alfred con esa expresión de triunfo en la cara. Rusia lo siguió, minutos después, y finalmente apareció Arthur, con cara de sueño y dando varios bostezos.

La instalación no tenía horario de cierre, siempre había gente trabajando en el horario nocturno, por lo que podían quedarse festejando hasta bien entrada la noche en el bar del hall central. Alemania pidió varias cervezas, Italia un par de pizzas y Rusia unas botellitas de vodka por las dudas alguien quisiera elevar la reunión a un nivel más… alcohólico.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando por el parlante del techo sonó la voz de Francia solicitando la presencia urgente de los cinco accidentados en el despacho de Hungría. Todos interrumpieron el brindis que estaban llevando a cabo y se miraron. ¿Iban acaso a inculpar a las víctimas? Si había inocentes en ese grupito, esos eran el ruso, el americano y el italiano. Para que no comenzara una contienda de culpas, Brasil sugirió ir todos juntos hasta la oficina de la jefa, y así lo hicieron.

Sólo que cuando llegaron, se encontraron con la húngara en persona parada frente a la puerta, y a su lado el prusiano, con una gran cantidad de papeles en la mano.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo, doña? – Martín se adelantó un paso, tratando de no verse demasiado nervioso. Antonio dio otro paso adelante para apoyarlo.

-Hey, que no soy tan vieja. Malo no, pero si extraño.

-_What's happened_? ¿Nos van a despedir?

Hungría soltó una carcajada, seguida por otra del peliblanco y todos se miraron. La cosa olia bastante mal, a juzgar por la cara de la patrona y de su secretario.

-Por supuesto que no. Pensaba hacer esto privado, pero como veo que han venido todos en masa, voy a hacerlo público.

-¿Qué cosa, Eli? ¿Estás embarazada? – dijo risueño Arthur. Había momentos en los que olvidaba que debía portarse como un caballero, o bien, la continua presencia de España y Argentina le hacían olvidar los modales.

-No, querido. Tú estás embarazado.

Inglaterra palideció y se echó a reír nerviosamente, mientras el resto de miradas se posaba en Alfred.

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada, dejen de mirarme.

Era imposible. Era antinatural, biológicamente inadmisible… ¿era una maldita broma de la europea o qué? Arthur se adelantó, tratando de mantener la calma y se acercó a Elizaveta, respirando hondamente para serenarse.

-Di que es un chiste de mal gusto, y voy a perdonarte.

-¿Qué gano con llamarte hasta aquí a las dos de la madrugada y decirte algo así? ¿No me crees?

-Pero yo no…

"_Oh, wait_" pensó. "… ¿con quien me acosté la semana pasada?" Vaya que sí había tenido una listita bastante importante, y todo por culpa de las bromatólogas que no solo se le insinuaban, sino que eran bastante lindas. ¿Pero no debería ser al revés? En ese caso habría muchos hijos circulando por toda la planta… que gracioso. Pero él recordaba haberse cuidado, excepto, claro, cuando lo hacía con Alfred. Y…

-Parece que tenemos a una mamita en el grupo ¿ah? ¡Te llenaron el bombo, Arthur! – dijo Martín dándole palmadas en la espalda y conteniendo la risa.

Pero antes que el inglés se diera vuelta y le propinara una trompada en pleno rostro, la europea volvió a hablar.

-Tú también estás embarazado, Martín.

-Sí, claro, Hungría.

-Hablo en serio.

-No seas pendeja, es imposible.

-Los exámenes dicen eso. Mira – dijo y le extendió un papel lleno de números y valores porcentuales, algunos de los cuales estaban resaltados con un marcador flúo – estos valores altos en sangre significan que tienes un bebé.

Todas las miradas viajaron hasta el chileno, el cual estaba atónito y al sentirse observado, se sonrojó.

-Yo no… ¡yo no soy el padre! – atinó a decir.

Las miradas se centraron luego en Brasil, quien se rió nervioso y se revolvió el cabello, negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno – la chica interrumpió el incómodo silencio – yo no quería hacer esto público, ya les dije. Así que por favor, Arthur, Martín, entren a mi despacho que tengo que hablarles. El resto puede tomarse el día de mañana, así que regresen a sus hogares. Los costos de reparación de la cabina serán descontados del salario de los culpables, pero obviamente, eso lo charlaremos mañana por la tarde.

Un cabizbajo Argentina abrió la puerta y entró en silencio en la oficina, seguido por Inglaterra, quien sentía una cosa estrujarse en su estómago y rogaba porque no fuera su bebé muriéndose de risa... ¿Bebé? ¡Pero si el no creía esa patraña! Al menos no tenía un rubiecito ojos verdes pisándole los talones y burlándose, porque Argentina estaba en las mismas condiciones...

Hablando del sudamericano fanfarrón… ¿quién sería el padre de la criatura? Dudaba que Chile lo fuera, en ese caso se hubiera hecho cargo. Manuel era un chico muy responsable… ¿Y Brasil? Tenía entendido que la relación entre Martín y el moreno de las cinco copas mundiales no se llevaban _tan_ bien, pero también tenía muy claro que, en el caso de esos dos, las relaciones diplomáticas no importaban cuando de sábanas se trataba. ¿Y España? ¿Sería tan depravado como para meter en la cama… a su propia colonia? Bueno… él y Alfred…

¿Y si fuera Francis? Oh, eso no sería novedad, el galo era capaz de dejar embarazado hasta a un tacho de basura.

-¿Y quienes serán los padres? – agregó Polonia antes de que Hungría cerrara la puerta, casi como leyéndole la mente al británico. La castaña escuchó la pregunta y, decidida a responderla, se dio vuelta y les guiñó un ojo.

-Eso estamos por averiguar. Pero algo me dice que me voy a sorprender.

Y cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>(Excuse-moi por el malísimo portugués, pero es tan parecido al español que creo que es fácil de deducir)<p> 


End file.
